Ratchet and Clank: Foxtrot of Iron
by Wolfzen Skiigh
Summary: Here is my Alternate Universe Fan-Fiction. This story entails the adventures of a character I've never used before as the narrator, and Ravoun, AU!Ratchet, as the two make their way across the Universe, trying to escape the reach of the Lombax Empire.
1. Foxtrot of Iron: Introduction

Foxtrot of Iron

By Nathaniel Schrader

[]

[]

Once upon a time there was a Lombax named Gonvücka Jenurica Líranato, Pirate Lord of the year 1585, the other nine Pirate Lords slaughtered by his hand and thus ending the era of the Backstabbing Ten, bringing forth the age of the Red Skies. He harassed the Lombax government as ruler of the stars, destroying everything that got in his way and everything that he didn't like, even if it was a defenseless settlement. The man's cruelty was paired with Locku, the guardian of the Líranato clan, an ancient demon that exhibited the traits of a vampire. He was the head of the Slide Steppers, the organization of assassins that worked inside the pirates.

[]

Come upon the year 1612, Gonvücka was robbed of his heart, third lover attempting to kill him. In disdain for life, he piloted his capital ship, the Sacruta Execute, into the surface of Fastoon, into the very center of the current capital city of the Lombaxes, Apachire. Thousands were lost as the giant ship wrecked the capital, drowning in the fires of Dread Red's last act of misery. Upon his death… a contract was finally broken. A powerful surge flowed throughout the surviving assassin, Locku. With no blood to protect, his Master lost and gone, with no child to take his place, Locku was free.

[]

Arriving at 1750, over one hundred years later, Locku pulled his finances together and founds Lombax Shadow Works in alliance with the Center for Advanced Lombax Research, signed on by the government as a weapons and science initiative for researching the more obscure projects of life. Come 1800, Locku's immortal nature was revealed. His sly disposition and advances in science for the Lombaxes earned him a position as an Elder.

[]

The year 1983 came with a Cragmite, the very one born after the Great War, raised by Lombaxes, his destiny revealed to him during a trip to his place of birth, the Kreeli Comet. He came with plans to betray the Lombaxes after they had ridded the Universe of his race, to gain access to the Lombaxe's technology and then obliterate them with it in an act of revenge and tyranny. The vote to agree to allow access to their technology fell upon the shoulders of a man named Alister Azimuth, the Elder-Councilman of the Center for Advanced Lombax Research. Locku had already declined the partnership, and refused to allow it at all. He slaughtered the Cragmite Prince, allowed to kill freely, with no one to stop him from altering the results of crucial negotiations. From here, the history of the Lombaxe's changed, the species rid of the Cragmite. Peace prospered, and come 1987, two little Lombax boys were born. A mortal and an elemental of lightning, one of nature and one of science. Ravoun Ursevi and Ether Xaily.

[]

Fifteen years later, upon the year 2002, Ether was a five bolt magistrate of the Lombax Praetorian Guard. His military career was the pride of Lombax Shadow Works, their funding ten times greater than the Center for Advanced Lombax Research's because of the success of creating the lightning child. He was an efficient man, working closely with Locku, his creator. Upon a regular schedule, Ether was sent to Veldin on a mission to check on the LSW laboratory on the planet. A little robot crash-landed that day, XJ-0461, a robot on a mission to stop an evil cooperate man named Drek. Obliged to justice and preserving peace, as were his duties, he joined up with the robot, nicknaming him "Xai." Ether and Xai traveled around for further information, coming upon a man, Qwark, who agreed to help them find Drek. Only a few hours passed before Qwark betrayed them, trying to kill them by trapping the two within an arena with a Blargian Snagglebeast. Ether quickly dispatched the beast, then quickly dispatched Qwark. The coordinates found for Drek's location, the two set off and arrested the man, delivering him to the Lombax Capital for imprisonment, interrogation, and, finally, execution. Ether and Xai were heroes, celebrated by Veldin and the Galactic President.

[]

Come 2003, Angela Cross, head advisor of the very fund deficient CALR, opted at twenty years old to buy out Megacorp, the ruling corporation in the Bogon Galaxy. They did so as a last ditch attempt to gain a standing, their funding grow short from the government with LSW taking most of it. The buyout succeeded, Angela becoming the new CEO and renaming the company "Cross Inc."

[]

The year slowly progressed, Cross Inc. gaining a steady income to support CALR as 2004 arrived. Upon a day of celebration for Ether's victory over Drek, a man attacked the capital of Apachire, a man named Dr. Nefarious, a being with nothing but scathing loathing in his heart for Ether, the hero that had defeated Qwark. The Dr. demanded his head, his chance at taking care of Qwark himself ruined. Ether launched an all out war against Nefarious, bringing the fight to his command center on Planet Mylon. The battle lasted for only three days, Nefarious' forces exhausted with Ether running the front lines of the battle. The Lightning Lombax and Xai, Ether's second in command of the Lombax Armada, rained devastation upon Nefarious' creations and war machines, destroying everything for miles. Nefarious escaped with little, evading the Lombax and robot entirely. Peace was once again restored, but Ether, in rage of the villain's escape, ordered a galaxy side deadlock of control. The Lombax Armada situated itself on planets all over the Solana Galaxy, and even Polaris, as Ether took control of the military and political presence. His victory astounding, he ran as leader of the Lombaxes, and instantly won. He became Emperor Ether of the Lombaxes, his faithful Locku by his side, supporting him all the way. A new contract had been made. That year, somewhere in Solana, as the Lombax Empire settled itself within the capital cities, a spark of rebellion ignited in someone's heart. Thus came the start of the doubters against the Lombaxes, the multi-species group known as Oblivion, Others Believing Love Is Vital In Our Niche.

[]

Come 2005… comes the start of our story.


	2. Chapter 1: Freak Weekend

Foxtrot of Iron

By Nathaniel Schrader

[]

1 – Freak Weekend

Date: 2005 CE

[]

I knew he was watching me… I could tell. He wouldn't stop looking at my ass. He was sitting at that table with the Azuri, the guy who looked like a bandit; big hat, big knife, smug look on his blue face. An eye patch covered his left, orange eye. But the Lombax with yellow fur and some brown stripes on his ears, eyes green and egotistically polished… he was watching me. He shifted around a lot, talking to his friend across from him, wearing a black shirt and vest, pants dark green and padded at the knees. The type of clothes one wore when moving large amounts of stuff, and when one needed freedom of movement. There was a nano-ring on his ring finger, dark blue and metallic. So… either a sky surfer or a brawny mover. Great.

"Oi, Náer," I turned to the sound of my boss's voice, a Lombax with dark brown fur and scruffy black stripes. His brown eyes narrowed, putting a tray in my general direction with some brown bottled beers on it, freshly pulled from the shelf. "Table or'e there. The Azuri and the Lombax." Internally, I was shocked, then became agitated as I realized I had to deliver drinks to that table.

"Yes sir," I said, taking the tray and turning. The bar was bustling today, very lively. Some pirates, some dark lookin' sorts, a few here for birthdays… and then these two, sitting across from each other on the other side of the joint. I ignored the beer spilling on the cement floor next to me and continued towards the two smug bastards, both of them looking at me. The Lombax said something illegible to his friend, the Azuri replying with something just as coyly. I sighed, looking up at the wood-paneled ceiling. I had gotten good at navigation, moving around a group of people that looked close to starting a fight, the bar's Agorian bouncer moving in. I reached the table, not receiving a word.

"Two Rusty Ales, yeah?" I asked, putting their drinks in front of them. The Lombax had his eyes on me; I tried not to make eye contact.

"Thank ya kindly, friend," the Azuri said in a deep, gravelly voice, like he was tryin' to act nice.

"Is that everything for you?" I asked patiently, slowing wishing I had been assigned to dish washing. The two didn't even look at each other to confirm my question.

"Nope, that's everythin'," the Azuri replied. I didn't bother to say anything else, just leaving. Before I walked even six feet away, I hear a glass shatter behind me. I turned around quickly, narrowing my eyes at the Lombax, his beer smashed on the floor. He was grinning at me.

"Another one, please," he said casually. I growled as I turned back around, walking past our bouncer holding up two Lombax drunks.

"Is everything alright, Náer?" Ar'seo asked me worriedly as he hoisted the two gibbering men over his shoulders.

"Everything's fine," I quickly responded, going up to the bar. "Another Rusty Ale." My boss turned around, looking at me, then at the table with the two idiots. He grinned, looking back up at me.

"Boy trouble?" My ears shook in rage.

"Just… another Rusty Ale, Jorn." He laughed, pulling up another beer from the iced shelf. He handed it out to me.

"Just don't forget you don't have work tomorrow," he said with a wink.

"JORN, I… NO," I said sternly, snatching the brown bottle and blushing. I pushed past the crowds of people quickly, arriving at the table again. The Lombax looked amused. I tossed the beer at him, the guy catching it and laughing a bit. I turned, but stopped as someone grabbed my tail.

"Does… this lightly gray Lombax with sexy maroon stripes have a name?" I turned back around at his words, taking my tail back angrily. He glanced at my chest. "Nayer, huh?" he asked, reading my name tag.

"It's pronounced 'near.' Now try and hold onto this beer a little tighter," the Lombax nodded at me, grinning, satisfied. My rage deepened. A drunk man vomited in my path, stumbling into me. My anger getting the better of me, I punched the man in the drooling face and picked him up, hurling him over by our bouncer in a fit of rage. Ar'seo looked at the man, then me as the rest of the bar became quiet. I huffed, straightening my red vest and black shirt and wiping some vomit off my black pants with a napkin. The bar slowly began to get loud again as I walked up to the bar. Jorn shook his head at me, smiling.

"What?" I demanded. He laughed, walking away to a customer at the bar. I glanced over at the table with the Azuri and the Lombax. The fuzzy twat smiled at me, waving a bit.

[|]

[(|)]

[|]

I was out the back door before Ar'seo could stop and talk to me. The metal door slammed by itself upon my entering into the back alleyway. I was off work, and it was time to go home and forget that some jackass had been flirting with me all night. The Lombax had stayed until the very end hour, leaving only after his Azuri friend. Bloody twat…

"Ey' there, little guy," a voice near me said. I turned to it, looking down the alley. A black Lombax with white stripes, two more Lombaxes behind him, one yellow and the other orange. "Whatcha' doin'?" he asked. My face narrowed in impatience.

"Not getting mugged. I've had a late night, and would appreciate you not fuckin' around with me, alright?" The man laughed. He had orange eyes and a white grin.

"Mug? No no, just kindly asked for a donation towards a better cause. Like women," he said coyly, his goons laughing. I turned around, towards the other exit out of the alley. My heart was racing, but I wasn't too nervous. I slipped my tesla-fist out of my pocket and put it on, the fingerless glove looking innocent enough, black and simple. One of the goonies ran in front of me, leaning up against the wall.

"No," I said quietly to myself.

"Wha- AAAAHHH!" the yellow man in front of screamed out, electrical currents writhing out of my glove and into his gut. He coughed with eyes rolling up, falling over, knocked out. I whipped around to the other men. The black one looked cross, the orange one far more furious. He came charging after me with a knife yelling bloody murder. I evaded the jab and caught a hook into his chin, a snap echoing out of this throat as he shivered, standing for a moment, then fell over with a thump. The leader's expression hadn't changed, only irritated.

"Really? You're really going to be this much trouble?" he growled. I didn't reply. He sighed, reaching into his pocket and taking out a black pistol. He gestured. "C'mon. Only money, that's it, that's all you have to give us." I just glared at him. He raised his pistol. "Last chanc-…" he didn't finish, simply standing there. He put his gun away and turned, glaring at me and running away around a corner, leaving his lackeys behind. I was baffled, not realizing what had just happened until I turned around. Behind me was that Lombax, the smug guy. He was carrying an Alpha Cannon propped on his shoulder, with a big grin on his dumb face.

"Hey there," he said calmly, almost like I wasn't about to get shot.

"What are you doing here? Stalking me?" I grimly asked, really not in the mood for more nonsense. His smile widened a bit.

"What? Somethin' wrong with leavin out the front door, seein' some guy about to be shot, and savin' his butt?" I felt my face tighten in reaction, my anger starting to build up again.

"I can take care of myself. You and your antique gun can go back to where you came from," I growled at him, walking past the bastard. He caught my arm gently. I quickly met his eyes, my rage clashing with his suddenly serious expression. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What?" I demanded. His smile didn't show through.

"I… wanted to ask you out on a date or somethin'," he confessed quietly. My body loosened to the response, my surprise slightly obvious.

"Really now?" He nodded humbly, letting go of my arm. My glare turned into an apathetic interest, more bored than anything now. He was the eighth guy to ask me out in the last month. "Alright. Who is this man who would ask me out? Your name wasn't on the bill, I think. You're not Marshall Jamesby, are you?" He laughed, twirling the Alpha Cannon around and de-materializing it back into his sub-space storage belt.

"Nah, that's my friend's name. I'm Ravoun Ursevi." My heart skipped a beat, my feet automatically moving me away from the man.

"Y- you're the Elder-Councilman's son!" I breathed out, beyond terrified. I had been furious with one of the most important councilman members for the Center for Advanced Lombax Research's son. The man's grin spread a little more.

"Heard of me? That's not surprising. Everyone I ask out does the same thing then runs off," he admitted, shrugging. I nodded hastily.

"W- well yes. You're a very important person's son, of course you're recognized!" I told him, holding a temple with my right hand, the left stuck on my hip. He tilted his head a little, that smile still prominent, and walked towards me. He ran his hands down both my arms, gently forcing them into more natural positions. He looked into my eyes from his height, almost four inches taller than me, my attention his and his alone. His warm breath seethe from him into my slightly open mouth. He tasted like expensive ale.

"You should come over, then, to my place," he encouraged slyly, stilling holding my arms, teasing me with his face so close to mine. I couldn't really respond. He reached into his vest and pulled out a piece of paper, sticking it into my vest's pocket. "In case you don't know where that is," he added. He pulled away from me, nodding. "Tomorrow, eight PM. I'll count on meeting you then, Náer. Have a good evening," he said smoothly, his person floating off the ground. Almost panicking, I looked at his feet, feeling stupid in not realizing he was wearing black, military grade hover boots. He saluted me, vanishing in almost a second as he soared up through the alley, up past a building and out of sight. I stood there, gaping at the night sky overhead. I stood there for what seemed an hour, looking at the stars, then another hour looking over the note he had given to me, on a neatly folded bit of napkin.

"It's the big house on the hill. Shouldn't be too hard to find. –Ravoun"

[|]

[(|)]

[|]

The house stood stories tall, at least four. It was a colossus, a freaskish construction of abnormal size. The driveway was cobbled, surrounded by a garden with a multiple-layer fountain centered it. I had to walk through a gate and up a hill to this point, the grass in the surrounding area greener than my envy The house itself was dark green and trimmed with a chocolate brown, the doors mahogany and elaborate. I was dressed in a black tee shirt and darkly pale red pants, my bike boots pretty worn but still decent enough looking. My heart had never beat so quickly, but I knocked anyway, at eight at night, on the door belonging to one of the most powerful mans of the Lombax government. I waited nervously, my chest ready to explode. Footsteps were heard from the other side and a clinking of a ringed hand grasping a door knob. The door opened smoothly, a dark gray Lombax with black stripes and a suit behind it. I stood erect as he opened the door fully, looking me over.

"You must be Náer. Master Ravoun is expecting for you. This way," he informed, holding the door and gesturing inside. I stepped inside, witnessing a golden chandelier hanging from the ceiling, the black tile floor almost mirroring the world above it. A grand staircase carpeted in red and made with dark wood led up and split into two paths at the top. The tuxedo man closed the door, walking up ahead of me and started up the stairs, staying on his tail. "Master Ravoun doesn't have friends over often. You're the first man in a while," he said, making conversation. I looked at him, still following up the massive flight of stairs.

"He's had other people over?" I asked.

"Love interests, none of which he cared for much of. You must have caught his attention if he invited you here," he replied casually, turning left on the stairs. I didn't reply, just blushing. He walked along some more of the balcony, turning into a hallway with a big window at the end. He turned left again, going towards the center of the house. We continued up some more staircases , eventually leading into a room with another grand stair, only a small hallway at the top of it. There was a door halfway opened on the left, going into a bathroom, and two more doors. The butler knocked on the middle one.

"Sir? Your guest has arrived." There wasn't an answer, only footsteps. The door opened, Ravoun standing there in a black tank top and green cargo pants. He smiled at me, then looked at the butler.

"Thanks Jerr." The butler nodded and left, leaving Ravoun and me alone. The Lombax moved to the side. "Come on in," he coaxed. I nodded promptly and entered. The room was… giant, to say the least. The ceiling was wood beams bent in an arch some twenty feet up, various models and objects hanging from it by chains. The floor was wood too, with even more crap strewn all over it. There was a hover bike just sitting on some canvas cloth on the right, surrounded by tools and backed against a metal wall. Posters of ships and blueprints were pasted all over the wooden walls, a giant window taking up the wall opposite of the entrance, a giant door leading outside to a balcony, the night outside quiet. Ravoun slapped my ass and walked past me, sitting on his four-poster bed. The sheets were dark red and thin but looked like silk, the headboard reaching up into a wooden canopy.

"How are you doin' today?" he asked, smiling like the slyest demon. I nervously smiled back.

"Good, good. Not too bad," I replied. He tilted his head a little, still sly in demeanor. He gestured for me to come closer, and I did so, terrified. If there was one thing one I did not do, it was sleep with the nobles, and holy crap that was exactly what it seemed like was going to happen. He stuck a finger down my pants and pulled me to him, catching my abdomen with his hands. They slid around to my back as he pulled on me harder, forcing me to put out my arms and gradually lie on the bed with him. He was lying down next to me by the time I got to where he wanted, my face rigid and hot.

"I have to say… you're really cute, Náer," he softly told me, running a hand on my cheek, the other propped under his head. I put my hand on his, fingers curling around mine.

"Th- thank you…" He chuckled.

"Don't worry. I may be a noble but you're not at fault." He pulled back his hand, resting it on his side. "So tell me about yourself, I want to know more about you," he told casually, seeming awfully patient. I hesitated, then smiled back, albeit a bit nervously.

"Well… I'm nineteen, I work at a bar as a waiter, and… I live downtown, in an apartment," I said, not really grasping my social skills.

"You live by yourself?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yeah… my house is pretty small. No pets or anything. Just me," I added on.

"What do you want to do in the future? Move out?" he asked, smiling kindly. I blushed a little more.

"Um," I stuttered. "Just… maybe get a better house, a better job. Maybe work as a bartender myself… or open up a restaurant."

"You're a cook?" he asked, grin and eyes widening. I laughed a little.

"Yeah… I like to think I am." Ravoun laughed.

"Man oh man, first date and I already have a five star cook on my bed," he joked. I laughed in reply, blushing heavily. He winked, sitting up suddenly. I sat up as well, a little startled by his sudden leaving. He walked over to the hover bike, tapping a hand on one of the two rear thrusters. He looked up at me. "Want to go for a ride?" I looked at the bike, then to him again.

"Really? Right now?" He pulled a device off his belt, a small transceiver. He hit a button, the window of a wall retracting down into the floor, exposing the balcony. I smiled, getting off the bed as he sat on his bike, pulling on some boots and tucking his pants into them. He looked up at me.

"Ever ridden one before?" he inquired, voice curious.

"No, I haven't," I replied, trying not to seem nervous about the idea. He just smiled at me as he finished his other boot, sitting on the bike properly, his hand held out, smile kind. I beamed back at him, taking his hand and sitting behind him, his hands taking my own and wrapping them around his waist. I couldn't help but giggle a little, soon realizing I had done so unintentionally. He just looked back, face kind. "I… shouldn't we have helmets?" He just laughed, starting the engine. The thrusters spat to life, roaring behind us, me suddenly realizing why there was a metal plate over the nearest wall. He twisted the handle a little, hand on the air brake. He looked back, smile wide.

"Ready?" I didn't have time to reply as he let go off the brake, the engines ripping out hell as we sped through the open exit at breakneck speed. I clenched onto him and my eyes stayed glued together, the air gushing past my face. The wind was howling, almost screaming at us, Ravoun laughing. "Oh c'mon, open your eyes!" he shouted to me.

"No thanks!" I shouted back, my grip like a vice around his waist. The air slowed, almost to just a light breeze, the noise of howls reduced to a slight whooshing. I waited, listening to the sounds lessen, the sound of the engines a dull moan. I had my face up against his back, and, as I pulled back, I opened my eyes, still holding tightly onto his waist. The night sky… it was like a painting. We were so close, almost like the evening canvas was right there. I looked down, quickly looking back up to horizon level, not wanting to look down to the ground some thousand meters below. I looked upon the city before us, Apachire, towers of gold and silver, black and red. Several skyscrapers reached up from the ground, growing two arms and looking like wrenches as the building split. In only a few moments of me holding onto him, eyes shut, he had pulled us up over the Capital of the Lombaxes.

"That was… fast," I said quietly, flabbergasted.

"We were flyin' for a few minutes," he replied, smiling back at me. I was surprised; that much time had passed? "You okay?" he asked, reaching down to my hands around his waist, rubbing his thumb against mine gently. I just blushed then nodded, to humbled to say anything. He chuckled and turned back to steer, slowly drifting us over the city. He sped up a little, the thrusters now roaring loudly, but not screaming. We must have been going at least seventy miles per hour. We flew past building windows, a few people staring at us as we zoomed past. The traffic was a little below us in the air, bustling away, the golden streets and sidewalks lit up. Ravoun looked to the side at a one of the buildings… but I couldn't stop myself from looking at his eye. It reflected the world, lights within and gleaming gold, his face softly stretched in a smile. He looked back at me, and I looked away, pretending to look at a building on the other side. He laughed, accelerating a little more and making me hold onto him harder as we turned around a round building. A little farther on, we arrived over the park in front of the capital building, a massive structure carved with elaborate, moving clockwork and a claw with four fingers at the top, holding a massive, glowing blue orb in place with anti-gravity energy.

"Mind if we make a stop? I have to check in with my dad," Ravoun asked me, slowing the bike down to a crawl.

"No it's fine!" I replied.

"Alright, cool," he laughed, nodding. He accelerated again, racing towards the Capital Building. I cringed as we almost ran straight into the building, harshly turned, and spiraled down. Ravoun yelled out, laughing, as I held on for dear life. He pulled up as we came within fifty feet of the ground, making us level out as he pulled the air brake, making us slow to a crawl as the vehicle slowly lowered. He took his hands off the handles, looking back to me as the bike landed on the cement at the top of the stairs at the entrance to the building. "You good?" he asked. I was shaking, petrified, eyes unable to shut. He stepped off the bike, reaching out for my hand and taking it. "We're here," he joked. My heart almost hurt due to how fast it was beating, and words failed to get out of my mouth, just a sputtering of air. In fact, I felt a panic attack coming on, my mind rushing. But suddenly… everything slowed, and I found myself in his arms, his chest against mine, head on my shoulder. "It's alright, I won't do that again," he said almost laughably. He held me, warm and soft, my arms automatically raising up to hold him back, wrapping around under his arms. He slowly pulled me up into standing, letting me go out of the hug and holding my hands. I looked down at them, my mouth slightly open, my head trying to piece together what was happening. I looked up at him.

"Rav-," I was cut off, his lips connected to mine. There was only silence. My heart faded away, the warmth in his hands spreading up my arms, washing against my chest. My eyes closed, his lips sucking slightly on mine, glued in place. His mouth left as my heart yearned, my lust for his taste overwhelming. My eyes opened in shock, meeting his as he pressed his nose against mine, our hands interlacing and hot. His moist breath softly brushed the fur on my mouth, my desire for him almost overwhelming. I had just met this man a night before… and, suddenly, I had forgotten who I was. All I wanted was him.

"Ra… Ravoun…" I mumbled, unable to think of a coherent thought, but unable to contain my gibbering mind.

"Call me Raz," he stopped me. I didn't reply, just smiling wide, unable to control myself. He just looked into me, his big green irises reflecting my own, his face soft and kind. I stopped myself from giggling, coughing and breaking eye contact and leaning back a little, only to look back up at him. He let go of one hand walking towards the golden, giant double door entrance, still holding my right hand, proudly walking like there was nothing else that would have been.

I hadn't smiled that hard in a long time, not until that moment, with his paw wrapped around mine.

[|]

[(|)]

[|]

The Embassy was quiet. Considering it was the Capital Building, I can't say I was surprised, but it was… eerily so. There wasn't even a person at the center reception desk. The fountain with its Lombax angel, eyes glowing white and reflecting on the mirrored black tile floor, was the only source of noise, the waterfall walls, made of steel, dripping along as they did, quietly. Raz looked around for a moment, holding my hand tighter. He looked unnerved, angry, even.

"Náer, stay with me," he told me, looking right in my eyes. His face was stressed, serious. I nodded, trying not to seem nervous. I was, though. Usually, there were people all around in here, standing around, talking. And… where were the guards? There weren't any at the entrance, and there weren't any in here, either… As we walked amongst the hallways, down into the center of the building, we still couldn't find anyone. No janitors, no nothing. We took an elevator, the hollow song of hover transportation our only company.

"Where is everyone?" I asked as the elevator hit the twentieth floor, still going. Raz shook his head.

"I… don't know. But this isn't right." He grimaced, staring at the closed doors. Finally, the elevator hit the middle floor, the hundredth. He took my hand, holding on tightly. I squeezed back. He stuck his head out, pulling me along carefully. The hallway turned into windowed walls, showing the city at night. It was serene, but… too much so. There was definitely something amiss. Only silence walked these halls, only nothingness, Raz and I. Eventually, we stopped in front of an office, the name "Kaden Ursevi" written on a golden and wood plaque on the side, door without window. There was light streaming in from under the wooden door.

"Your dad… is he here?" I asked. Raz didn't answer, only knocking. No answer. He knocked again, putting his head up against the door. He listened for a minute, and then removed his ear. He carefully put his hand on the handle, pushing down on it. It gave way, Ratchet slowly opening the door. My heart beat rampantly, almost bursting in my ears. In this empty place, I was terrified that behind the door would be a pile of corpses. Illogical, but I had seen weirder things. The door opened, and we both relaxed, revealing a fairly plain office, brightly lit, yet void of life besides some simple green plants. Ratchet took me inside, looking around as he let go of my hand. There was a window behind the desk overlooking a bit of the neighboring street, the office furnishing itself of a dark mahogany, polished, a few coffee mug stains on it. There was only a single sheet of paper in the "in" box on his desk, from Cross Inc, stating the stocks of the company, a newsletter sent to all Center for Advanced Lombax research employees. As an Elder-Councilman, it made sense that Kaden would have such a notice, but… where was he?

"Where is he?" I asked. He looked up at me, his face melancholy.

"Dad's been gone for a while now. I don't know where he is. I haven't seen him in about a week." My face opened with shock.

"A week?" He nodded in reply.

"Mom and him left a while ago, to some company thing for Cross Inc. I mean, he'll usually be gone for a while, from time to time… but he hasn't called back in a week now, and he hasn't answered his phone." Raz stepped behind his dad's desk, spinning the big black leather armchair back around. I glanced around, looking at the photos of the man and his son, the awards and trophies. He graduated with a PhD in accounting, linguistics, and management… very impressive. I looked back to Raz, a look of terror on his face. I felt my heart run cold. I waited a moment.

"Raz?" He didn't respond, only looking up at me, then back down to the computer screen. I walked over behind the desk. Only a text document was open against the wallpaper of his son standing next to his first plane. "Ravoun, if you're reading this. Go to the Great Library of Igliak. Run." Raz's hand was a vice around mine, his pupils narrow. We immediately started walking, quickly, out of the office and down the hallway. We skidded to a stop, pushing our bodies against the wall as we heard some whispers ahead of us. It sounded like guards. Praetorians, by the way they spoke. I caught a little of something, sounding like "intruders." Raz silently activated his hover boots, their ethereal propulsion inaudible. He picked me up in his arms, my legs in one and my back in the other, gliding quickly back down the way we came, my arm around his neck. Silently, through hallways only lit by the windows and the light from the city, we navigated the halls steadily, finding a staircase. I carefully opened the closed the door for us. We looked down the staircase. A dozen Praetorians, in black and gold trimmed armor, visors gleaming yellow, were ten stories below us.

"Shit," I heard Raz whisper under his breath. As quickly as he could, he hovered up the stairs, avoiding just flying up through the center. We were at this for several minutes, almost making me sick with the spiral we rose up in. I closed my eyes, grimacing at my stomach. "Almost there," he told me quietly, kissing me on the nose. Finally, I felt us stop, my eyes opening to the door to the attic. He set me down, looking at me with his hand on the push handle. I nodded, placing my hand on the bar and pushing with him. The giant rooftop was quiet, not a soul in sight. We emerged at the center of the base of the claw holding the ball of light up, its quiet humming almost relieving. The night air hollowed against us, at the very top of the building, some two hundred stories up. There were walls guarding the edges, about chest high and metal railed above, just high enough to hit your head on.

A whispering whirling was heard from below us, Raz looking up and around. Nothing was near us. The noise grew louder, my heart beating faster. The noise was roaring, and a white light engulfed our vision. My eyes strained painfully, making out the form of a military helicopter with three supporting aero-blades keeping it aloft. Our jagged shadows stretched across the ground, spilling up against our exit as Praetorians spilled from it, arming laser-sight rifles at us. I lowered my hand as the light from the helicopter was lowered to the ground, the craft landing as guards jumped out of it, all bearing golden pentagram symbols on their foreheads. Raz growled as a small figure, eyes glowing bright green, stepped out, uniform black with a yellow tie, a golden pentagram pin on his lapel. My eyes adjusted, seeing a tiny robot with a round head and little black officer's hat, a gold pentagram insignia on the face. He grinned at us.

"General Xai… what a pleasure," Raz grumbled. The Robot's smile only grew.

"So this is where you went. We looked all over for you, Ravoun. Your house. Your friends' houses. Everywhere. You went to the very last place we expected to find you at. The alarms said differently." Xai chuckled his signature chuckle, eyes narrowed in glee. Raz glared at him, scowling.

"Where's my dad, Xai?" he demanded.

"Your father was taken to a special location for holding, where all of the previous staff of the Lombax Government have been taken."

"Previous staff? They ARE the staff! What's going on?" Raz yelled at the robot. I glanced around; four guards behind us, eight up ahead, beside the general, equally spread. I slowly slid my hand into my pocket, grasping the tiny metal cube within. I knew I needed it today.

"The Empire has no use for those who do not share the enthusiasm for a new government like Emperor Ether. We need you, however, to come with us. We are holding all of the old members of the previous government in designated locations, just until we deem them suitable for a place in the Empire," the robot said eagerly. He was quiet, noticing me. "Who is this?"

"Nobody of your concern, Xai," Raz threatened, eyes slit. The general chuckled again. I looked forward, grasping Raz's hand.

"Don't look at me," I mumbled. He didn't, raising his ear a little. "Do you trust me?" A moment passed.

"What is your name, Lombax?" the robot asked, grinning. Raz squeezed my hand. I pressed the button on the cube within my jacket, my eyes watering in pain as both Raz and I were forced to endure subsonic frequencies bombarding us from within my pocket. The guards dropped their guns, their visors flashing multiple colors and designs as we started running, hand in hand, the robot on the ground, stunned, reaching up for us. The world was quiet and still besides that noise, slowly unfolding as Raz and I ran. A guard ripped off his helmet, tearing the gun away from a guard next to him and firing at us, each bullet pronounced as out boots clanged against the metal railing. Fire spread inside my shoulder, a feeling of muscle pulling away, apart. A pop rang in my ears as blood sprayed out of my chest in a crimson stream, gasp of pain leaking from my lips as I tumbled over the railing after Raz. The device in my pocket turned off, the world immediately accelerating again as my mind could concentrate on something other than the sound of pain. Raz was ahead of me in freefall, the world rushing past us as we fell. My vision blurred as I tasted blood spill from my mouth.

Before I could think of a word, to say even a muster, calling out to him as my lungs failed to function, the world turned black.


	3. Chapter 2: Blood Transparent

Foxtrot of Iron

By Nathaniel Schrader

[]

2 – Blood Transparent

Date: 2005 CE

[]

My eyes shot open. Time started once more, my heartbeat coming back, sentience recalling my existence. Above me was a dark grey ceiling, a dark bladed fan, only one blade, spinning above. There was the wall to my left, same color as the ceiling, a window barred with bent blinds down centering it. In front of me was a wall, blank and simple, same color. Pain slowly flowed throughout me under the black wool covers, a fire of agony rising in my chest, peaking as I tried taking a breath, a gasp of shocking pain escaping my lips. A startled jolt of attention roused my attention to my right. Raz was sitting there sleepily, immediately perking up as he saw me looking at him, my vision a little blurry.

"Náer?" he asked, sounding pained. I tried raising my hand to wave at him, only moving it a few inches towards him. He gasped and immediately came forward to me, taking my hand. Although I couldn't see well, his eyes were wet. He had been crying. "Náer, you're awake!" he exclaimed, holding my right hand with both of his. I tried saying something, only gasping as the pain rose in my chest again. "No, no it's okay. Don't say anything… You're awake, and we're safe." I looked down at myself, my neck straining in a twinge of hurt. "Oh… here," Raz said, taking one of his hands and moving the cover down me. As it slid across my bare chest, a lot of white was revealed, bandaging around my upper torso, wrapping around entirely. They were fresh, judging by how clean they were. A man quickly showed his face, coming into the view of the doorframe. A tall man. He was that Azuri I had seen with Raz at the bar… Marshall. His orange eye looked me over, a sly grin spreading across his face.

"Dang son, had us worried for a while," he said laughably. Raz looked back to him, covering me back up.

"Náer, this is Marshall. He was with me at the bar when I met you. This is his safe-house… he's let us stay here."

"Can't let ya'll go out there, not with them lookin' for ya," Marshall said, leaning against the wall. I found my voice, letting out a cough as I clenched the bedsheets.

"Wh-what?" I whispered out, my throat sore.

"I'll get ya some water, kid," Marshall said, exiting the room.

"Emperor Ether… he's declared a state of Empirical Control. He's thrashing the government apart and building it up, his rules. He's gathered everyone up who was in the government and… put them somewhere. We don't know where… He's… been looking for me for over a week," Raz said meekly, trying to smile. He was failing pretty badly. Marshall came back, giving Raz a glass of water, who helped me sit up, helping me drink it. The icy liquid immediately numbed the throbbing headache that had been growing in my noggin, my voice suddenly gurgled but fresh feeling. I coughed, clearing my throat.

"A week? How long have I been out?" I asked, my memory hazy.

"After you were… shot," Raz said, looking at my chest, then back up to my eyes. "I managed to get you onto my bike. You were barely awake then, drifting in and out… you were bleeding really badly." Tears streamed from his eyes, his smile shivering apart into a frown. I couldn't help it: I smiled. I raised a hand to his face, touching his chin with my finger as he took my hand, kissing it and holding it to his mouth. His ragged breath felt really good against my hands, hot and wet, his eyes closed.

"It's not your fault…" I said, trying to provide some amount of comfort.

"Yes it is," he groveled in a pitiful voice, sobbing. "If I had never asked you out, you wouldn't be here, in this bed…" he cried. Marshall looked to me, lowering his head to me. I nodded, the man soberly returning the gesture and leaving the room.

"I don't think I'd rather be anywhere else, right at this moment," I told him softly. He looked up, eyes red and swollen, mouth ajar with a dumbfounded look on his face. "Because then I wouldn't have met a guy like you," I whispered to him, my own eyes welling up, tears streaming down my face. He smiled and laughed, choking on his spit as he cried more, holding my hand tightly. Silence passed as he quietly sobbed, my other hand finding his face, running the back of my paw on his cheek. He took that hand, too, kissing it and putting it carefully with my other, keeping a good grip on them, as if to never let them go again. I'll be honest… he was adorable. This man… had been with me for a week, I assumed… just waiting for me to get better. I don't think I had ever met a sweeter boy in my life, this person crying for me, by my side and never wanting to leave. Given the ability to move… I don't think I would have anyway.

[|]

[(|)]

[|]

Given the ability to move… I wasn't enjoying myself. It had been about three days since I had woken up, and moving was only something I could do after the second. It wasn't a pleasant endeavor. I limped along with a cane for a while, letting my legs get exorcise to make up for the week of lying still. Marshall's safe-house was massive, a total of two floors including a garage for one ship and several vehicles, as well as several tons of storage. The garage was mostly filled with crates of supplies, spare parts and vehicle bits and the like. The second floor above was living quarters: a bath, three bedrooms, a kitchen, a living room and a room full of paperwork, what Marshall liked to call his "HQ."

I was sitting on the couch, picking at the bandages on my chest, lazily waiting around, watching the black, gear shaped clock on the wall tick away. It was eleven at night, and there wasn't a single thing to do but wait. We didn't have much to preoccupy ourselves; Marshall only had a TV and some newspapers, but watching General Xai describe us to the public and that we had warrants out for arrest had gotten old. I just thanked the Universe that my folks were away from all this, on Igliak. It wasn't far enough away from here, in my opinion, but at least they weren't here. I stared blankly at the clock against the gray wallpaper. There was a door to my right that lead down to the first floor garage, and the rest of the living quarters were up ahead of me, just around the corner. Ignoring the quiet TV, and waited for the clock to do something amazing.

My ears twitched as I head the faucet turn on then off, Raz coming in with some water and pain meds for me. He sat closely on my left, handing them off to me with that sly smile of his. I quickly took the meds and set the glass on the coffee table, which wasn't more than two pieces of plywood over two cinder blocks. I sat back, Raz's arm wrapping around my shoulders as I let him gently pull me closer. He invited me to lie back with his hand against my tired spine, my body complying automatically as he pulled a pillow onto his knees for me to rest my head on.

"Thank you," I mumbled, smiling tiredly at him. My hands were on my belly, Raz's right placed upon them as his left stroked my ears.

"It's nothing. As long as you're feeling better," he soothed. I nodded in reply.

"I am." He bent down and kissed me on the forehead.

"Good." His face was soft until Marshall walked in, making a face at our scene, chuckling.

"Awh… now ya'll are just cuter than baby bobos. All fuzzy and snuggly and whatnot," he said cutely. Raz smirked at the Azuri.

"Yeah yeah… So how's it looking out there?" Raz asked. Marshall shook his head.

"Pretty rough. Ain't a street that isn't bein' patrolled by Praetorians. They're pretty dang determined to find ya," he grumbled. Raz's face sank a little.

"Do you think we'll be able to leave soon?" he asked.

"Well… problem is, that ya'll are fugitives, and I'm wanted for bein' apart of CALR, I can guarantee that. They've already stormed my home here, and I ain't so quick to think they ain't still lookin'; they're monitoring ships leavin' the planet even closer now." Marshall walked to us, pulling up a chair to the table and sitting, hunched over. "I'm tryin' to get to a friend of mine, but he hasn't gotten back to me yet." Marshall frowned for a minute, trying to look friendlier as he looked at me. "How ya feelin', son? I ain't got a doctor, but I got the good meds and the good books on how ta' treat the worst of the worst. This kinda business… sorta makes ya ready for disaster, heh," he admitted, laughing to himself.

"I'm fine, thanks," I replied, laughing quietly. My chest still hurt a lot, really stiffly sore.

"You're just lucky that bullet avoided your ribs. Broken bones ain't fun," he stated grimly.

"Yeah. Thank my lucky stars that it just hit my lung." Raz grimaced, stroking my head and kissing my nose. "Nah… I'm fine, sweetheart." I received a smile from him, tinted with worry. Marshall chuckled.

"Man, Raz, ya'll finally found a good one, didn't ya?" Raz looked up to Marshall keenly.

"Told you waiting would pay off," he smugly said. Marshall put up his hands in defense.

"I never said it wouldn't, heh… Just that you'd be waitin' a while. Good people ain't likely to find, ain't common at all, but…" the Azuri looked upon me once again. "Ya'll found a nice kid."

"You're a charmer, smuggler man," I said, trying to seem sarcastic. The pain in my chest spread in a flare as I clenched my eyes, Ravoun's hand tightening around my own.

"The meds should kick in soon… Blue." The pain vanished as I opened my eyes, looking up at Raz, confused.

"What?" I asked stupidly. He grinned.

"Blue… Your eyes," he said, smile spreading and eyebrows raising. I gave him a look.

"You're really corny," I stated plainly.

"You're really cute," he replied quaintly.

"Ya'll are really hopeless," Marshall butted in. We both looked at him in vague surprise, then to each other again, smiles shared. I'll admit it was one of the more cliché, cute moments of my life… but I was honestly worried that it would never happen.

Marshall sighed and turned his chair around as he grabbed the remote of the table, flicking on the television with a sputter of hissing. He kicked it once and let it set into a channel, a faded and garbled voice drifting through the static. It was a woman, from the sounds of it, a Lombax. Eventually the visual interference faded, flashing away as Marshall kicked the TV again.

"-think about that, Gene?" the orange woman in a black suit and yellow tie finished. The yellow furred co-anchor turned to her, smiling a bit falsely, his grin forced and outfit identical to hers.

"I think it's just super, Alice. Emperor Ether is the best thing to happen to this species, ever since Elder Locku. They are both superbly excellent people and we are utterly blessed to be under their admirable rule," he laughed happily. He was obviously terrified, but the Praetorian Guards behind him were armed, after all. The woman laughed a nervous laugh as well, the Guard behind her poking her with the end of his assault rifle when she started coughing, effectively quieting her down. She cleared her throat along with her male coworker.

"For those of you tuning in, the search for remaining CALR employees is going well! The traitors of the Empire are being caught day by day and sent away to their designated Judgment Centers! Still out there are some of the family members of CALR employees, such as Ravoun Ursevi, son of Kaden Ursevi, Elder-Councilman of the organization. We will update you with each new capture as they happen. With the reconstruction of our government under way, I'd say it's the perfect time! Emperor Ether has decreed that other species, such as the Agorians and the Vullards, are to be enlisted as personal militia and engineers of the New Empire respectively!" she finished, looking more flustered than a ruffled hawk. Her coworker laughed, quickly stopped by a prod from the Guard behind him.

"That is stupendous, yes! We're going to take a short message break for now and will return in a few minutes! Stay tuned for more news about our loving Emperor, General, and Elder!" he announced, his pupils like small slits in a panicked ocean. The news faded out as another propaganda message was broadcasted. The scene started up pretty grimly, with a bunch of corpses piled in a burning fire, fur blackened and smoldering. It faded out to white as General Xai appeared, sitting with a bunch of Lombax children in a playroom, smiling as he always did for the camera.

"Greetings. This is your General, Xai. Do you know what to do when you spot wanted criminals?" he asked the camera sweetly. A brown Lombax girl raised her hand, looking eager. "Yes, Samantha?"

"General Xai, aren't you supposed to report any suspicious activity and criminal workings immediately to a Peace Officer or a Praetorian Guard?" she inquired cutely.

"Why yes, Samantha! That is exactly what you are supposed to do! Do you boys and girls know why?" Xai asked warmly, eyes kindly sharp.

"Because criminals and traitors need judgment!" all the little boys and girls chirped in, smiling happily as they gathered around Xai, little Lombax children of all breeds. Xai smiled as he stretched his arms out behind them.

"Yes," he said into the camera, looking adorable. "Because criminals and traitors need judgment. Do not disappoint these little ones by straying from your civil duties. Protect them; do not let them come to harm by those who would disregard their safety. Report criminals," Xai finished with a sinister look of adorable evil on his smug face, the screen fading out to another propaganda statement. Marshall flicked the TV off as Lombaxes in chains were shown walking into a prison. He looked back to us, his face abysmally apathetic.

"They're pretty darn determined," he stated plainly. Raz's expression was stern as I looked up to him.

"Too bad that we are, too," he retorted sharply. Marshall sighed, suddenly turning his head towards his "HQ" room as we heard a ringing go off.

"Eh… one sec," the Azuri said as he stood quickly, striding over to the room and entering. We watched Marshall pick up the phone and start talking. We couldn't make out anything, but he looked pretty pleased. After a few minutes of straining our ears, he finally put down the phone, a sheen smirk on his lips. "Alrighty boys. We got a ride." Our faces picked up.

"Really?" I asked.

"From who?" Raz asked suspiciously.

"My good friend Buck, of course."

[|]

[(|)]

[|]

Buck… there wasn't much to say about him other than: holy crap, giant Azuri man. He was almost a foot taller than Marshall, had the build of a tank, all muscle, and had a pug face, really simple and straightforwardly grumpy looking. He was bald like all Azuri, and his ears were the same sharp triangles as Marshall's, only a little smaller. He wore black boots, black pants, a black jacket, and a machete slung across his back, almost four feet in length. He was looking at me now, pretty tiredly, almost bored. I only returned a look of confusion, not looking away until Marshall came up and patted him on the shoulder.

"Buck Garson, folks," Marshall said in his gravelly voice, looking at us with a grin.

"Ey'," Buck mumbled grumpily. In comparison, Marshall's rough voice sounded like a girl's bubbliest enthusiasm to Buck's rock grinding tone.

"This man alone is why I got into the eh… movin,' industry." Raz nodded to Buck, as did I. I followed his direction out of lack of idea of what to say… this man was giant. "He's goin' to help us get off the planet by means of cargo, in produce crates. They're built to give off false readin's, like jus' some standard empty containers." One of Buck's helpers assisted another as they heaved a giant gray crate off the back of Buck's ship, parked into the garage. It was just big enough to fit one person.

"Ain't nothin' that'll get you in em'," Buck stated plainly. Marshall patted the man on the shoulder again, nodding. Raz looked to me, arm around my shoulders.

"Sounds simple enough," he said to me. I smiled faintly, trying not to seem nervous.

"Ya'll will have to travel separately, though. One soul per crate, ya?" Buck mentioned sternly. Marshall nodded, as did Raz, but I was hesitant. Being alone… was not appealing to me at all.

"Understood. C'mon," Marshall said, gesturing for us to follow. Raz made sure I could walk on my own before letting me go, walking besides me as we strode into the back of Buck's ship. It was fairly big, about ten meters wide by twenty long with a roof of ten meters high. A lot of crates were stuffed in here. Albeit neatly done, the dark blue walls and floors, and even the ceiling, showed what looked like beastly claw marks. I had a feeling that normal cargo was illegal cargo. Marshall opened up a crate ahead of us, built in with seats and a life support system. My intuition was getting more correct by the second. The Azuri stepped inside, looking at Raz and nodding to do the same as he closed the lid on it. I met his grinning face, myself looking more worried than I'd like to have.

"Don't worry, I'll tuck you in," Raz said, rubbing my shoulder. I smiled meekly.

"Okay," I responded. He walked me over to a crate, opening up the lid and helping me get situated inside. The interior was white and clean, the seats on one side, cushioned and plump. There was only enough room to snugly fit a single person… I was glad I was a bit on the short side, not having to hunch over like I had seen Marshall doing. Raz smiled to me as I clenched the seat.

"We'll be safe soon, I promise," he said. I could not fathom why… but I could not respond. I was too overwhelmed at the time to conjure even the tiniest of responses. No meep or "yes" escaped my lips. Raz only received a nod as I turned away, unable to look at him as tears welled up in my eyes. Before I even knew what I was doing, I felt a hand against the back of my head and Raz's face next to mine. Wordlessly, our lips met for a moment, and only for so long before I found myself looking into his eyes again, jolted. "I promise," he said again, sternly looking into my eyes. My hands were loose as he clenched them, shaking them a little. I nodded again, smiling in comfort as he returned the love, closing the door to the crate and locking it into place. I was alone, without window of the outside or voice by my side; I dreaded the feeling, and yet… I was relieved. Ravoun had trusted me, so I had to trust him. My mind horridly raced to dissolve my comfort, but I kept calm and breathed, knowing he was right near me.

Quietly, I heard the ship finally buckle a little in movement, the box storing my person vibrating slightly and eventually calming. I could only fathom the world outside; anti-gravity made the movements seamlessly smooth. I could feel very little as the ship moved, only the sound of the engines making me convinced we were even moving at all. I knew that, as a plant under quarantine, the ship would have to be stopped and scanned quickly at Fastoon's designated Import/Export ports, then sent on its way. I was nervous about that; the security was always top notch.

I could tell the ship was stopping, the air becoming quieter and still. We were at one of the I/E ports… but there was no way to tell what was going on outside. Sometimes the personnel checked the inventory itself, but this broke the Empire's own agenda of not checking "dark cargo," the secret stuff. I heard tapping on the outside of the ship on the cargo bay entrance like a metal pole. For a split second, I could hear words, muffled by a helmet. I knew that the Praetorians operated at the I/E ports constantly, even without a quarantine under place. The Empire had to ship its cargo in and out, though, from the sources providing food and other imports… but under quarantine, only one ship was allowed to leave at a time. Each one had to be inspected quickly, then allowed to pass. Anybody, however, without the specific permissions to freely leave, were to be kept planet-side.

The hollow echoes of conversation became louder, my heart racing as I picked up on the sound of the bay exit opening up. Metal boots clinked along the floor over to the piles of crates we were being stored in; it sounded like two Praetorians, plus another, heavier person.

"Why are these crates empty?" I heard from outside, a Praetorian no doubt speaking through his helmet.

"Fer' extra storage. They ain't been cleaned out right fer anything else, so I got 'em on hand jus' in case I need more space," a voice spoke, undoubtedly Buck's rough voice. I heard tapping on the outside of my crate, echoing inside with my hands now held over my mouth, breathing as quietly as I could. "They were last used to transport a fair amoun' of plutonium," Buck added nonchalantly. "Don't wanna risk puttin' anythin' too valuable in there till they're scrubbed proper."

"Why haven't they been cleaned?" the same Praetorian outside my box asked.

"Ain't had the time. Too busy transportin' cargo space fer the Empire. Plus, I'd a good idea that'd they be used fer transportin' plutonium again. Shouldn't waste money when you ain't got to, yeah?" Buck laughed. A moment of silence passed as I heard a metal hand rest itself on my crate. I was holding my breath now, my face flushed with anxiety. I almost began to pant, but I held it in as the hand scrapped along the surface of the box. Suddenly, the hand was swept off my box.

"There's someone smuggling a dozen citizens at port fifty-seven," the Praetorian said to the other, the tone of haste in his voice apparent. "As you were. You're clear," he said to Buck as I heard the Praetorians running out. Buck seemed to stand there for a moment, chuckling, then finally left as I heard the bay door close over the exit again. I let out my breath harshly and gasped for air, my lungs burning as I filled them with fresh air again. I felt sick as I heard the ship's engines starting back up, eventually ranging up to the dull roar that had been so comforting previously. The nausea in me drifted out after a time; we had gotten past the biggest hurdle. I was sure that we were nigh perfect in terms of safety, but I felt an almost magnetic tug on me as we flew farther onward.

I had never been off of Fastoon… and my parents were on Igliak. They were all I knew outside the city… but I came to realize that I had left everything of mine behind, every last scrap of my own life.

[|]

[(|)]

[|]

A noise outside woke me up, a loud slamming.

"Go on, get 'em out," I heard Marshall speak from outside. I waited stilly as the latch on my crate was manhandled, the door opening up and letting fresh air hiss in. My heart leapt as Raz smiled at me, holding out his hand. I hastily grabbed it and practically jumped out of the box, my arms wrapping around him.

"Told you," he said coyly.

"Thank you," I mumbled. His arms coiled around my torso, the pain simply too unimportant to acknowledge.

"Ey', lovebirds," Marshall grumbled. Raz turned me as we both looked at him, smiling. The Azuri hesitated, then rolled his eye and left us.

"I have a question, Raz," I asked. He looked back to me with that adorable look of curiosity on his face. "Are we technically… dating?" I finished with an embarrassed grin. He smiled.

"As long as I'm with you, I don't care what we call it." He kissed me on the nose as he finished. I hesitated mentally; his lips were right here… but it wasn't the right time, not right now.

Together, we left the ship, hand in hand as I limped alongside. He waited patiently as I slowly made my way onto the ship's exit ramp. Before my sight spilled numerous lights from multiple guiding lights and ships, flying overhead and around. The black sky's stars were obscured by the busy illumination, the ground composed of metal tiles and strips. The air was cold and fresh; I reveled in it, Marshall standing close by.

"Welcome, kids, to Igliak," Marshall said, turning to us. I looked around further; the only building I could see was about a hundred meters away and only three stories tall. There were a lot like it scattered about, but… a city? Marshall laughed at my confused expression, walking over towards a railing and gesturing for us to follow him.

"You'll love this," Raz encouraged, taking me along carefully. A gust of air rushed past us as we crept closer to where Marshall was standing. I couldn't stop myself from gasping as I looked over the edge. Far down below us was a city brightly lit with a full spectrum of colored lights, cars and trucks and smaller ships smoothly sailing through the skies and traffic-ways. Even Apachire wasn't _this_ busy… "What do ya think?" Raz said, bringing me out of my stupor. I looked at him, then back to the city. I mumbled before finally looking back to him.

"This… is the free planet of Polaris?" He nodded. An advertisement ship with a banner flew past below, catching my attention as it fluttered. "It's… like they don't even acknowledge the Empire."

"They do, but in their own way," Marshall responded, leaning on the railing with his arms. He looked less serious than normal, relaxed even.

"But on the outside… no. The only thing really mentioning the Lombaxes is in the paper. A lot of people don't try and bring up the subject of our government," Raz said, leaning against the railing with me. Watching over the city was like watching an electrical current race across circuitry, the silver towers of the city the synapses of bustling life.

"It's stunning…" I sighed, looking back to Raz. Marshall coughed.

"We should get goin', kids. Ain't a lot of help up here. Razzy, your pops said to go to the Great Library, right?" Raz nodded. "Right, then we should get goin' there. I'm sure there's some folks there who'll recognize ya." Buck came out from out the corner of the ship with a few of his Azuri crew. Marshall grinned and slapped Buck on the shoulder. "Thanks, B."

"I want a little bit'o somethin' as payment," Buck stated. Marshall laughed.

"O' course. Whatch ya had in mind?" Buck raised a finger, pointing at me.

"Him."


End file.
